


You Lied To Me

by WhyArentIBlessd



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Brooding, F/M, Instrospective, Regret, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: Caine told Diana he would stay on the island but, in the boat to Perdido beach, Diana realizes something important. (Quoting A Perfectly Good Heart by T. Swift)





	You Lied To Me

_Caine..._ The boat rocked on the current of the sea, however dead it was, and Diana sat silently as her lover propelled them toward Perdido Beach. _Why?_ She had given herself to him not long ago because he had promised her. He'd told her they would stay on the island –eat, sleep, love- and leave the fighting to Sam and his goody-goodies. _Why couldn't you just... what was missing?_

Diana couldn't bear to look at him as they to closer and closer to that damn town and the trouble brewing within it. She had had enough fighting, starving, and she didn't want to run or lack anything anymore. The celebrity's island was safe, cozy, and they had everything they would need to survive and more! Of course, Penny was quite the mood-killer, but Diana could deal with Penny if it meant that Caine wouldn't return to the mainland.

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?** _

_**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?** _

_**Why would you wanna make the very first scar?** _

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?** _

She cursed her own foolishness as Caine spoke in his natural charismatic way, roping people in to his plans, and bit her lip to keep herself quiet. It had been a stupid idea to trust a word that came out of Caine's mouth where power and the truth was concerned. He was a natural conqueror –her handsome Napoleon- and she should have known better than to think he would submit to her in exchange for her body. _What a waste…_

Caine had used her –used her like some Vegas broad- and now she was on her way back to an ever-increasing field of bodies, famine, and despair. Their island had been a haven –a blessing in disguise-, and Caine had to ruin it with his quest for whatever he needed from the island.

Diana was still reeling a little from the blow.

 _That liar… filthy…how could I have trusted him?!_ Diana peered up at Caine, her heart hard with resentment, and caught the young man's profile against the barrier sky. It was molded, hardened, and definitely the face of what would be a very powerful man; he was handsome, and Diana knew that was the worst part. His looks were a selling point, and they got him far enough to spread his roots and squeeze the life out of his target.

That's how he got what he wanted.

And now, sailing back to Perdido Beach, in the FAYZ that was just one big nightmare, Diana regretted ever having anything to do with Caine Soren.


End file.
